


Вуайеризм

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: February 14 [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Подглядывание и желания





	Вуайеризм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351660) by D a.k.a. wk_recomend. 



> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводилось в подарок для Verlis

За цветочным магазином, через двор, находилось заброшенное здание. В одной из комнат на втором этаже было окно, наполовину спрятанное в тени, но расположенное точно напротив такого же в Конеко. Кроуфорд сел на кушетку, которую привез сюда сразу после обнаружения секрета этой комнаты, и посмотрел в окно. Ему была видна приоткрытая задняя дверь магазина и Хидака, вытаскивающий какие-то мешки во двор. Но Кроуфорда интересовало не это. Он приходил сюда не ради цветочного магазина, а ради окна напротив.  
Уловив движение, Брэд заинтересованно наклонился вперед. Возникший в окне напротив Кудо зажег сигарету, открыл раму и высунулся наружу, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо легкому ветру. Кроуфорд смотрел и ждал. Йоджи выкинул окурок, отвернулся, стянул через голову рубашку, сбросил штаны... Кроуфорд положил локоть на подоконник и чуть сдвинулся для лучшего обзора.  
Он осознавал, что если Шульдих узнает о его одержимости, то не даст житья, но было что-то такое в том, как двигались мышцы под кожей Йоджи, как отсвечивало на ней солнце... Линии его тела словно соблазняли запомнить их, и Кроуфорд с удовольствием подчинился. Йоджи прошелся по спальне под пристальным взглядом Брэда, ощущающего, как желание разливается теплом внизу живота.  
Он никогда не прикасался. Ни к Йоджи, ни к себе. Просто видеть, как тот двигается, потягивается, наклоняется или спит, было достаточно. Но однажды... однажды он найдет способ коснуться. И Йоджи прикоснется к нему.


End file.
